Pesadilla de Amor
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Un par de asesinatos ocurren en Osaka, todos ellos tienen como victimas a jóvenes estudiantes de cabellos marrones. El padre de Kazuha teme por su hija. Heiji se siente celoso tras la aparición de un nuevo profesor ¿Que pasará? HxK SxR
1. Chapter 1

Publico mi segunda historia de Detective Conan. La primera fue el SongFic tambien dedicado a esta pareja.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Señor Gosho Aoyama.

Espero que la disfruten ^^

Capitulo I

Miró el celular que tenía en la mano, y un aire frío recorrió toda su espalda. Enseguida se acordó de ella, esa joven que siempre estaba metiendose en sus problemas, acompañándolo a toda parte que vaya, esa joven molesta, que muy en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo apreciaba.

_-Kazuha- _recapacitó, mientras volvía a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja, pensando que ya nadie le contestaría.

-Hey Kazu...-dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Adiós, Heiji Hattori- respondió ella mientras las lágrimas invadían su rostro. Cortó la comunicación, guardo su celular en su bolso y se dirigió a su casa.

-Sonaba enojada- comentó el gran detective de Osaka a sus amigos recién llegados.

-La dejaste plantada, Heiji-niichan- agregó el pequeño niño de anteojos.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó la joven karateka- Ya mismo vamos a buscarla- ordenó, mientras tomaba la mano del niño y empujaba a su amigo fuera de la estación de tren.

_-Estúpido Heiji, siempre sus casos primero que todo. ¿Para que me invita a salir si me va a dejar esperándolo como una idiota durante horas? No es la primera vez que lo hace, no es justo_- pensaba mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Osaka, directo a su casa.

En cuanto llegó al frente de su hogar, secó sus lágrimas con sus muñecas, no quería que su padre la encontrará llorando. Sacó las llaves, las colocó en la cerradura; luego de un giro de ellas, pudo abrir la puerta e ingresar.

Su papá estaba en el living, mirando un poco de televisión mientras comía una pizza que había pedido a domicilio. Ella intentó no hacer ruido, para no tener que cruzarse con el y contestar sus preguntas, pero fue inútil, su padre la había escuchado entrar.

-Kazu, llegaste mas temprano de lo pactado- dijo Toyama, acercándose a ella.

-Si, es que.. – comenzó a explicar.

-¿Paso algo?- preguntó el hombre. Conocía mucho a su hija, estaba ocultando algo tras esa sonrisa.

-No, solo me sentía un poco mal, y le dije a Heiji, que prefería volver y regrese a casa- mintió la joven, con su mirada cristalina.

-Entonces no comiste nada, ¿Quieres un poco de pizza?-preguntó su padre, siguiéndole la corriente.

-No, pero no tengo hambre.- respondió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, y las lagrimas nuevamente ocupaban las facciones de su cara.

-Como digas, cielo- le contesto su padre, con un gesto de reprobación en su rostro. Mientras la miraba alejarse de el.

Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, giro un poco su cabeza y miro al hombre.

-Si llega a llamar Heiji, no me lo pases.-

-Kazuha, si necesitas hablar de algo, puedes confiar en mi- agregó.

-No te preocupes..- dijo sonriéndole nuevamente.

Entró corriendo a su cuarto, y luego de trabar la puerta, se tiro en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente. El no la llamaría ¿Por qué creía que se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué la invitaba a salir, si siempre la iba a dejar en segundo lugar? ¿Por qué lo quería tanto si el siquiera se fijaba en ella?

Un fuerte dolor apareció entre sus llantos, no la dejaba respirar, se aferró fuerte a su almohada y ahogo sus lágrimas en ella. Sabía que no iba a poder deshacerse nunca del amor que sentía por el, pero cada día que pasaba lo creía mas inalcanzable, y esa palabra cada vez que la pronunciaba o simplemente surgía en su mente, la destruía un poco.

Y así, el agua salada proveniente de su tristeza la fue consumiendo, hasta dejarla completamente dormida, brindándole la posibilidad de soñar en un lindo final con aquel joven que había robado su corazón.

Los rayos del sol daban justo en el rostro de la joven, el despertador había intentado despertarla pero había sido inútil. _Toc – Toc_ se escucho, seguido de un par de gritos.

-¡Kazuha! Es tarde, debes levantarte para ir a la escuela- gritaba su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡Kazuha!

De a poco sus párpados se abrieron, y confundida miraba a la ventana. Observó su almohada, estaba mojada, y miró su ropa, no se había colocado el pijama. Rápidamente recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, las lágrimas, culpables de la humedad de la almohadilla y el plantón que las había ocasionado.

Pero se había despertado luego de un hermoso sueño, con ánimos de triunfar. Estaba decidida a conquistar a su amigo, cueste lo que cueste. O por lo menos, y ahí su mirada entristeció un poco, hacer que la tomé mas en cuenta.

-¡Me vas a pagar el plantón de anoche, Hattori!- gritó mientras saltaba fuera de su cama.

Luego de bañarse ingresó nuevamente a su habitación, donde se colocó su uniforme escolar. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita de luz y sacó una cinta color azul, la puso en su boca, luego tomo su maleta y un par de libros con ambas manos y salió del cuarto.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera con sumo cuidado, casi sin ver los escalones. Cuando pisaba uno de los últimos peldaños, se resbalo puesto que llevaba medias y no las pantuflas de siempre, y golpeo su cabeza contra uno de los maderos. Había tirado todos sus libros, que antes de tocar el suelo habían golpeado su cara, ocasionándole un tajo en el labio que sangraba.

Su padre salió de la cocina al escuchar el ruido que su hija había provocado al caer, su rostro palideció, ya que creyó que ella estaba inconsciente, pero a los pocos segundos, la joven abrió sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Kazuha!-exclamó el hombre- ¿Qué te dije de bajar sin tus pantuflas?- la regaño.

-Lo siento, es que quería bajar rápido y las olvide- se excusó la joven.

-Vamos- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la llevaba directo a la cocina.

Toyama había sentado a la adolescente frente a su desayuno, y mientras ella lo miraba con mucho apetito, el se encargaba de tomar el botiquín de primero auxilios.

Apoyó la gran caja blanca sobre la mesa, la abrió y saco de ahí el agua oxigenada con unas gasas y las curitas. Tomó el rostro de su hija y con sumo cuidado limpio la lastimadura de su boca con el agua y la gasa, luego con otro cendal higienizo una pequeña herida en el codo de ella que termino por cubrirla con una bandita. Beso con mucho cariño la cabeza también golpeada de ella y le sonrió.

-Viste, no te dolió- la burló su padre.

-Pero podría haberme dolido-le contesto ella, mientras comía con ansias lo que tenía en frente.

-Kazuha- comenzó a decir el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de su hija- No se si te interese, pero... Heiji te llamó anoche y sonaba algo preocupado.

Los ojos de Kazuha tomaron un brillo especial. Hattori Heiji, ese detective orgulloso, inmaduro e idiota, estaba preocupado por ella. Una sonrisa le abarco la cara por completo y terminó su desayuno con muchos ánimos. Su padre la miro contento, no le gustaba ver la expresión de tristeza que intentaba ocultarle la noche anterior.

Se terminó de atar el pelo con su cinta y tomó su maleta y los libros de la escuela. Un bocinazo la apuró para que deje su casa, su padre la esperaba dentro del auto para llevarla a la escuela y luego poder irse tranquilo al trabajo.

Cuando bajo del vehículo escucho que alguien le gritaba, era una voz de una chica, giró su rostro para ver quien era y quedo paralizada. Heiji venía acompañado a su gran amiga, Ran Mouri, y el pequeño que la acompañaba a todos lados, Edogawa Conan.

-¡Kazuha!- exclamó la karateka acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Ran? ¿Conan-kun? - preguntó confundida- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Son la razón de mi retraso de ayer-explicó el detective moreno.

El padre de Kazuha asesino con la mirada al joven amigo de ella, y tras gritarle a la joven que entre a sus clases, se fue directo a su lugar de trabajo.

-Bueno, eso y un caso de asesinato que ocurrió en el aeropuerto- termino de comentar Heiji.

Un caso, siempre era un caso. Antes que ella, siempre había un caso que el debía resolver. Pero ya lo sabía, y ya debía estar acostumbrada a esas cosas. Sin embargo no dejaba de creer que algún día el diría que no alguno de esos rompecabezas solo por ella.

-Fuimos a buscarte anoche, pero ya no estabas-comentó Ran.

-Lo siento, es que me canse de esperar- reveló la joven- a parte hoy tenía clases y ya era demasiado tarde.

-Entonces te pasamos a buscar cuando termines y vamos a dar juntos una vuelta- agregó Heiji- Yo esta semana no voy a venir al colegio.

-Como digas, te paso por mensaje de texto la nota de tu examen de matemáticas- le gritó ella mientras entraba en la escuela.

Kazuha, siempre tan atenta con el. Sabia que siempre podía contar con ella para lo que sea.

Casi todos los alumnos del curso de la joven estaban ubicados en sus asientos cuando ella entro. Rápidamente ocupo su lugar y observo nostálgica el asiento vació de Heiji. Iba extrañar estar sin el esa semana, nadie con quien charlar, ni con quien pelear, ni a quien observar sin que se diera cuenta.

La puerta del aula se abrió, un extraño rostro se asomo en el lugar. El hombre que ingresaba en el recinto del saber, era alto, rubio y de ojos oscuros, que escondía detrás de unos anteojos. Todas las jóvenes del curso, excepto una, posaron sus ojos en ese señor, la otra seguía con su mirada perdida en ese banco vació.

-Mi nombre es Yanagi Takumi y soy su profesor suplente- explicó a la clase mientras se acomodaba detrás del escritorio.

Todos los alumnos se pararon a saludar a su profesor, todos menos ella, la chica que seguía con su mente en cualquier otro planeta. Takumi se acerco a uno de los chicos y le preguntó algo en secreto, luego retorno a su lugar y sacó de su maletín unos papeles. Tras observarlos con detenimiento, los apoyó en el banco al mismo tiempo que miraba impactado y con una extraña sonrisa a su joven estudiante perdida en su mundo de fantasía.

Kazuha seguía mirando el asiento vació, cuando de repente alguien le tapo la vista. Subió de a poco su mirada y se topó, con un hombre rubio mirándola fijo que le extendía la mano.

-Mucho gusta, señorita Toyama. Soy Yanagi Takumi, su profesor sustituto- le dijo sonriendo.

La joven estaba muy avergonzada, se levanto e hizo una reverencia a su profesor, mientras toda su clase se reía de ella.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Toyama, afuera si puede ser- agregó su profesor y le indico la salida con su mano.

Problemas. La iban a regañar por culpa del estúpido de Heiji. Con la cabeza baja siguió a su profesor hasta afuera del aula, y se lo quedó mirando, esperando algún reto por parte de él. Sin embargo el volvió a sonreírle y transmitirle tranquilidad con ese gesto.

-Toyama, creo que no te llevas bien con las matemáticas ¿no? –comentó entregándole su examen desaprobado.

Maldición. Había desaprobado otra vez, si seguía así iba a tener que rendir esa materia en verano. No, no quería que pasará eso, pero no entendía nada de lo que su profesor explicaba.

-Te saque aquí afuera –le explicó- para que podamos hablar tranquilos un rato.

Kazuha asintió y escuchó muy atenta.

-Durante las semanas que yo me encuentre en esta escuela, podría ayudarte para que rindas bien Matemáticas al final del año- expuso- solo debes quedarte una hora más todos los días en el colegio – volvió a sonreír.

Estaba salvada, ese profesor había caído como un ángel del cielo que venía directo a ayudarla.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad. Quería saber porque el hacia eso por ella.

-Hable con tu profesor cuando me entregó los exámenes, y me dijo que eras una buena estudiantes con dificultades en esta materia –la tomo por los hombros- Así que quiero ayudarte a aprobar.

-Muchas gracias, Yanagi-sensei-expresó mientras se inclinaba ante el.

El hombre le sonrió mientras abría la puerta para nuevamente entrar en el curso y empezar a dictar clases. Kazuha caminó feliz a su banco, ese hombre la ayudaría a salvar la materia, estaba muy contenta.

La policía estaba agrupada frente a ese gran portón de metal; un equipo de ellos intentaba abrir la portezuela mientras otros cubrían sus espaldas. Tras un ágil trabajo del primer grupo pudieron tener acceso en el lugar.

Los primeros en poner un pie dentro fueron el inspector Toyama y el comisario, Heizo Hattori, quienes seguidos de un par de hombres comenzaron a investigar cuidadosamente. Aquel sitio estaba todo sucio, se notaba que nadie se había hecho cargo de él desde hacía años. Hattori y Toyama se dirigieron un par de miradas y se separaron, cada cual seguido por un par de oficiales de menor rango que ellos.

El padre de Kazuha, comenzó a caminar en dirección a una escalera que estaba situada bastante lejos de la puerta, al acercarse a ella pudo ver un brazo caído entre los barrotes. Corrió rápidamente para llegar al lugar donde estaba esa parte del cuerpo y se encontró frente a frente, con el cadáver de una joven, con todo el rostro golpeado, llena de sangre por todas partes, sus ropas rasgadas, el cabello marrón suelto y un terrible parecido con...

-_Kazuha_- pensó el hombre frente al cadáver de la joven. Por un momento su hija tomó el lugar de la muchacha muerta delante sus ojos.

**Dejen Reviews, por favor!**

**Saludos! **

**Ophelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia. **

**Espero les guste ^^**

Capitulo II

-_Kazuha_- pensó el hombre frente al cadáver de la joven. Por un momento su hija tomó el lugar de la muchacha muerta delante sus ojos.

No podía salir de su asombro, de su terror. La mano de alguien se posó en su hombro regresándolo a la realidad. Ahora veía con claridad a la joven que estaba muerta, y no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que esa niña, tenía un terrible parecido con su hija.

-Otra estudiante castaña- acotó un oficial que aparecía por detrás de él, con una libreta en la mano anotando un par de cosas mientras observaba el cuerpo a distancia.

-¿Pasa algo, Toyama?- preguntó Heizo sacándole la mano del hombro.

-Todo esta en orden, fue solo...- se pasó su mano por su rostro- ¿Hubo más chicas con estas características?-

-Luego de la investigación del cadáver sabremos si comparte la característica esencial de los otros dos casos- informó el oficial, mientras hacía señas para llamar a otros oficiales.

-Tenemos que encontrar este hombre cuanto antes, son niñas, jóvenes- expuso Hattori.

-¿De que característica esencial habla este hombre, Heizo?- preguntó interesado Toyama.

-¿Dónde tienes metida tu cabeza, amigo mío? Las otras dos chicas antes de ser asesinas fueron...violadas- anunció el hombre.

_Violadas_. Esa palabra latió muy fuerte en su cabeza, y volvió a ver a su hija en el lugar de esa chica ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Las características de esas chicas eran muy similares a las de su niña, a las de su pequeño tesoro. Miró fijo a los ojos a su superior, a su amigo.

-Quiero encargarme de este caso personalmente, Heizo- pidió.

-Pero no te libraras de mi ayuda- le contestó el hombre poniendo sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su amigo y sonriéndole.

Ya era hora de salir, el timbre que marcaba el final de clases había sonado por última vez y todos los chicos se abalanzaban hacía la salida del colegio.

Heiji, estaba apoyado en una paresilla cercar de la entrada de la escuela, junto a él se encontraban Ran Mouri y Conan. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía cara de pocos amigos. El pequeño lo miraba divertido, y Ran miraba ansiosa el grupo de jóvenes que salía esperando ver a su amiga. Pero todos salieron y ella no apareció. El moreno la buscó con la mirada, sin embargo no logró encontrarla. En cualquier situación así se hubiera sentido con rabia, pero por primera vez sentía una extraña preocupación, un pequeño malestar acerca de la no aparición de su amiga.

Dos chicas más salieron del colegio, pero solo ellas. Eran Naoko y Kaori, compañeras de curso de Heiji y Kazuha.

-¡Naoko-san! ¡Kaori-san!- gritó el joven acercándose a las chicas.

-¡Hattori-kun!- exclamó una de las chicas.

-¿Por casualidad han visto a Kazuha?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si- respondió la otra.

-¿Y en donde?- volvió a curiosear.

-Hattori-kun, si ella no te dijo donde iba a estar deber confiar en ella. Después de todo la confianza es la fuerte base de una relación amorosa- le contestó la chica.

-¿¡De que demonios hablas?! No hay ninguna relación amorosa- gritó Heiji todo sonrojado.

Conan no podía contener su risa al ver a su amigo en esa situación, y la karateka lo miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No hay caso- alegó Naoko- Ella se quedará una hora más por lo menos, el profesor de matemáticas la esta ayudando a entender los temas y que no desapruebe el próximo examen- terminó de contarle la chica.

-Ya te fuimos de ayuda, Hattori, ahora nos vamos- informó Kaori.

Ambas chicas se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a reírse.

-Definitivamente no hay caso, Kazuha debe buscarse otro chico- acotó Naoko antes de salir disparada con su amiga lejos del lugar.

Heiji las fulminaba con la mirada mientras las veía correr, y Conan ya lagrimeaba a causa de la risa.

-La esperaremos otro rato más- dijo Ran con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La joven de cabellos marrones abandono el aula, luego de ella, su profesor. Caminaron juntos en silencio por el largo pasillo hasta salir del edificio. Había ya pasado una hora pero para Kazuha había pasado solo un ratito. Su profesor era muy divertido y se las ingeniaba para que entendiera de a poco los temas que tanto le costaban.

Cuando llegaron al final de su recorrido, ya casi en la salida de la escuela, él se detuvo.

-Lo de hoy estuvo muy bien, Toyama- la felicitó- Mañana continuaremos practicando- le avisó.

Una mano morena, tomó el brazo de Kazuha dándola vuelta con violencia.

-¿Así que estabas con el profesor de matemáticas?- la miró enojado mientras ella lo miraba incrédula- No tenías que mandar a mentirme a tus amiguitas.

Conan y Heiji observaron con detenimiento al hombre, alto, rubio con lentes, tendría unos veinticinco años, era demasiado grande para andar con Kazuha.

-Estaba con el profesor de matemáticas- le contestó soltándose de su agarre.

-Deja de mentir, Kazuha ¿Él te parece el profesor de matemáticas?- le preguntó bastante intranquilo.

-¡SI!-le gritó- Es el profesor suplente, Heiji Hattori- le terminó explicando alterada.

-Así que él es Hattori- sonrió el hombre.

-Siento esto profesor- se disculpó la joven.

Heiji se tiñó de rojo por completo, y Ran se río por lo bajo, pero a Conan había algo que seguía sin gustarle de ese hombre.

-No te preocupes Toyama, nos vemos mañana y recuerda lo que te dije- el hombre le guiño el ojo, saludo con su mano a los presentes y se marchó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- le preguntó Heiji con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada que te importe- le sonrío y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos vamos a tomar un helado- propuso Ran mientras era casi asfixiada por Kazuha.

-¡Si!- se unió a la idea Conan.

-Pues vamos- concluyó Heiji.

Y los cuatro juntos partieron rumbo a la heladería.

Toyama revisaba una y otras vez los pocos indicios que tenían sobre los casos de asesinato y violación. Se agarraba la cabeza, había escuchado los testimonios de las últimas personas en ver a las niñas, pero ninguno sabía a donde se habían dirigido, nadie las había visto.

Heizo se sentó delante de su amigo.

-Toyama, deberías terminar por hoy. Mañana cuando los padres vuelvan podremos seguir con esto- indicó el recién llegado.

-No, Heizo. Aún no he terminado ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó el policía.

Hattori asintió.

-¿Kazuha puede quedarse en tu casa esta noche?- averiguó el hombre.

-Si, no hay problema- le confirmó- aun que creo que deberías irte a tu casa-

-No te hagas problema por mi, cuida de mi hija esta noche- le pidió a su amigo.

-Cuenta con ello- le respondió.

Toyama metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su celular. Marcó un número en él y se lo colocó sobre la oreja.

-¡Kazuha!- exclamó- ¿Estas con Heiji?- preguntó.

-Si, ya te lo pasó- le respondió su hija del otro lado del teléfono.

-Heiji al habla- dijo el muchacho.

-Heiji, escúchame con atención. No dejes sola en ningún momento a Kazuha, y llévala con vos a tu casa que se queda allá- le ordenó Toyama.

-Pero ¿Pasó algo?- investigó preocupado.

-No, no te hagas problema. Solo hace lo que te digo- le contestó el hombre –Y mándale saludos de mi parte a Kazu-

-Entendido, adiós- dijo Heiji.

-Adiós- se despidió.

Cerró su celular, y volvió a centrarse en los casos que tanto lo tenían preocupado. Comenzó a pensar cual era la mejor manera de mantener a salvo a su hija, la dejaría afuera solo hasta que comenzará a oscurecer, de noche no la dejaría salir, por lo menos hasta que hayan atrapado a ese maldito.

Heiji le devolvió el celular a su amiga y la vio apartarse junto a la otra joven, ambas se dirigían a los columpios del parque. El pequeño Conan lo miró fijo a los ojos, y el chico lo observó preocupado.

-Me pidió que no me separé de Kazuha y que la lleve a casa. Algo malo esta pasando- le informó al pequeño.

-Eso parece. Vamos con ellas- ordenó el pequeño.

**Adios, los espero el proximo jueves con el proximo capitulo.**

**Dejen Reviews **

**Ophelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste ^^. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen u_u xD jaja!  
**

**Disfruten!  
**

Capitulo III

Esa noche Kazuha durmió en el cuarto de invitados juntos a su amiga Ran, mientras que Conan dormía en el cuarto de Heiji. Su padre le había ofrecido faltar al colegio para estar junto a los llegados de Tokyo y poder cuidarla mejor de ese modo, sin embargo ella se negó rotundamente ya que tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela. A Heiji no le había hecho mucha gracia eso, porque sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era verse con ese profesor suplente que le había guiñado el ojo a su amiga.

-¿Celoso, Hattori?- preguntó el pequeño ingresando en su cama.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- gritó alterado.

-Toyama prefirió ir al colegio, que quedarse contigo- lo burló el pequeñín.

-¡Como si eso me importará! ¡Esa idiota puede hacer lo que quiera, mientras no me moleste a mi!- gruñó el morocho.

-Lo que digas, Hattori- le dio la razón Conan, mientras terminaba de taparse con las mantas y se disponía a cerrar los ojos- Buenas Noches.

El moreno no le respondió, se terminó de meter en su cama con violencia, apagó la luz del velador y quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo, ya que cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era al nuevo profesor guiñándole el ojo a su amiga y eso hacía que hierva de furia.

La bocina del auto del padre de Kazuha se escuchó dentro de la casa, dando el pie para que ella saliera corriendo del lugar y se introdujera dentro del vehículo, lista para un nuevo día de clases.

Llegó a su instituto bastante animada, entró en su aula y se junto con sus dos amigas, Naoko y Kaori. Permanecieron juntas charlando hasta que el profesor entró en su clase.

-Ayer Hattori pregunto por ti, Kazuha-chan- comentó Naoko mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-Y parecía bastante impaciente por encontrarte- agregó Kaori sonriéndole cómplicemente a su amiga.

-Me lo encontré cuando salí y me quedé en su casa a pasar la noche...- les contó Kazuha sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¡¿PASASTE LA NOCHE CON HATTORI?!- gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

-¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN?!- chilló alterada Kazuha- Mis amigos de Tokyo vinieron a visitarnos, y duermen en lo de Heiji, así que yo también me quede, pero dormí en el cuarto con mi amiga Ran- terminó de explicar la jovencita respirando hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-...de todos modos, nosotras dijimos que debías buscarte a otro chico y a el no le hizo ninguna gracia- le contó Kaori.

La mirada de Kazuha entristeció. Suspiró. Sus ojos vieron el piso. Naoko la tomó por los hombros y le sonrió.

-Kazuha, lo tienes muerto por ti. No debes preocuparte de nada, las cosas llegaran en el momento que tengan que llegar- la animó.

-Solo tienes que esperar un poco más, amiga- dijo la otra.

-Pero... saben. A veces me canso de tanto llorar por él, de esperarlo y que yo no le importe- confesó la joven de cabellos marrones.

-¡Kazuha!- llamó su atención Kaori- No puedes decir que no le importas, porque muy bien sabes que jamás permitiría que algo malo te ocurriera- la regaño su amiga.

-Pero...-

El comentario de Kazuha fue interrumpido por el profesor que entraba a clases. Otra vez era el turno de Yanagi Takumi para dictar las clases. Se quedó quieto frente a su clase, esperando que los jóvenes se pusieran de pie y pudiera saludar correctamente.

Cuando sus alumnos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, dirigió su mirada a la jovencita de cabellos marrones, quien le sonreía animada. El hombre llevó su vista, que en ese momento era fría y calculadora, a su cuaderno y con un lápiz encerró el nombre de la joven: _Toyama Kazuha. _

Un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad salieron de la oficina devastados, eran el segundo par de padres que debían declarar sobre la desaparición y muerte de su hija. La última pareja citada venía acompañada de una joven que llevaba uniforme de escuela secundaria y no podía dejar de temblar; la mujer a su lado frotaba los hombros de la adolescente para intentar calmarla, pero eso no le daba resultado.

Toyama estaba junto a Hattori dentro de la sala, tenía su cabeza con sus manos y miraba irritado. Su superior se dejo caer en la silla, agotado. Seguían sin respuestas, pero todavía les faltaban los padres de la última victima y la amiga de la joven que podría llegar a tener un dato.

Los tres ingresaron a la oficina, saludaron con una reverencia a los presentes y tomaron asiento. Eran su última esperanza.

-Entonces usted dice Tetsuo-sama, que la última vez que vio a su hija con vida, ella le había dicho que salía para la casa de su amiga, Mikuru- rearmó los hechos Hattori.

-Si- asintió el hombre.

-Pero Mikuru-san dice que nunca vio a Natsumi ese día, y que ni siquiera tenía planes de encontrarse con ella- terminó de contar Toyama.

-¡Así es!- dijo alterada la joven- ¡Por favor déjenme en paz! Debo ir a la escuela.

Se levantó con nerviosismo, reverencio a todos y salió del lugar. Los padres de la mujercita difunta se disculparon con los oficiales a cargo, sin embargo ellos entendieron lo difícil de la situación para la chica y prefirieron dejarla ir.

Heiji y Conan observaron intrigados la actuación de la chica que salía rápidamente de la oficina, mientras que Ran estaba en la cafetería del piso inferior tomando algo. El joven moreno se acerco a Otaki, ese inspector, que siempre lo ayudaba.

-Dime Otaki... ¿Quién era esa chica y por que salió así?

-Es una posible testigo de un caso que investigan tu padre con Toyama- le informó el oficial al joven.

-Otaki-san, ¿El caso que investiga el tío Hattori es el de las chicas iguales asesinadas?- preguntó con un rostro inocente el pequeño Conan.

-¡¿Pero como sabes eso?!- indagó alarmado el hombre.

-¿Es sobre el caso de las adolescentes de cabellos marrones encontradas asesinadas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad?- investigó Heiji.

-Si, si, pero ustedes niños y en especial el pequeñin no deben preocuparse por eso. El caso esta en excelentes manos- concluyó el señor abandonando el pasillo.

Conan y Heiji se miraban pensativos, había algo en todo esto que les resultaba extraño. Mientras tanto Hattori y Toyama no sabían de donde sacar más pistas para encontrar al criminal, ninguna familia sabía a donde habían salidos verdaderamente sus hijas. Estaban en un grave problema.

-Se nos hizo tarde- comentó el profesor a su alumna mientras caminaba junto a ella por el pasillo.

-Pero valió la pena- aseguró sonriente la chica- estoy entendiendo mucho mejor los ejercicios.

Ya era bastante tarde, casi las siete de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer. Kazuha miró su reloj y la preocupación se notó en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Toyama?- investigó su profesor- ¿Acaso tenías que salir con Hattori?- se río divertido al ver el rostro rojo de su alumna.

-No, nada de eso –negó apenada- Solo que es tarde y debo llegar rápidamente a mi casa sino quiero que mi padre se enoje- concluyó por explicarle.

-Si ese es el problema yo puedo alcanzarte con mi auto- se ofreció Takumi con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué dices?

Kazuha dudó, pero no tenía muchas opciones y si quería llegar a horario a su casa era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia- aceptó la joven.

-Claro que no-

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la escuela, el hombre señaló el auto con su mano y ambos caminaron en la dirección establecida. La calle estaba tranquila, casi no pasaban autos y muy poca gente transitaba. Kazuha cruzó la calle para entrar en el asiento delantero del acompañante, sin embargo una moto de repente se estacionó frente al auto.

El joven que manejaba el vehículo se sacó el casco y fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba con su amiga.

-Heiji...-susurró ella.

Heiji le lanzó el casco que le sobraba a la chica, y ella lo atrapó sin problemas.

-Parece que te vinieron a buscar, Toyama- dijo seriamente el profesor.

-Así es- confirmó el moreno- Vamos Kazuha.

La chica se acerco a la moto de su amigo, se colocó el casco y se subió en la motocicleta. Antes de que Heiji arrancara, saludo con la mano a su profesor.

Yanagi Takumi subió a su auto y cerró con un fuerte portazo. Aferró con fuerza el volante del coche, apretó el acelerador con ira y dejó con rapidez el lugar.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado ^^**

**Dejen reviews plz!**

**Ophelia!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Llega la cuarta entrega de mi querida historia, espero la esten disfrutando. Prometo mejor para las proximas! **

**Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran en el capitulo 695 del manga, Heiji hubiera descubierto por fin los sentimientos de Kazuha! Gosho, ponete las pilas con ellos!**

**Disfruten!**

Capitulo IV

Ya había pasado el horario en el que ella debía haber llegado a su casa. Su padre caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente, con el celular en mano. La llamaba una y otra vez, pero su hija no contestaba.

El celular de la jovencita se encontraba muy en el fondo de su bolso, en vibrador. Lo había colocado así para que nadie interfiriera en sus clases de ayuda.

-Heiji, mi casa queda para el otro lado- le indicó Kazuha al morocho, mientras seguía bien aferrada a su espalda.

-Todavía no vamos para tu casa- le contestó el conductor.

-Pero, Heiji... sino llegó pronto mi papá se va a enfadar- le explicó su amiga.

-No te preocupes, no nos llevara mucho tiempo... - le pidió el joven.

Kazuha finalmente aceptó, aun que tampoco podía negarse, el moreno estaba decidido a llevarla a ese lugar misterioso que se negaba revelar cual era.

La moto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restauran no muy llamativo, acogedor y cálido. El conductor y su acompañante bajaron del vehículo y se quitaron sus cascos. Kazuha estaba maravillada; Heiji la había sorprendido verdaderamente, la había llevado a un lugar para que cenen juntos y sin que ella tuviera que organizar nada.

-¿No te gusto la sorpresa?- preguntó el chico sin entender la expresión del rostro de su amiga.

-¡Me encanto!- gritó ella mientras le tomaba de las manos y lo miraba fijo a los ojos- Muchas gracias, Heiji..-

Heiji se sonrojo y se soltó rápidamente del agarre de las manos de Kazuha.

-No.. no.. fue..i- tartamudeo, pero en ese instante se acordó de las palabras de su amiga de Tokyo.

_-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Kazuha que yo tuve la idea de esto- lo regañó- Y de todo corazón es la única manera que tienes de arreglar ese plantón que le hiciste la otra noche. _

_El pequeño Conan se reía de la cara de su amigo, pero su expresión cambio al ver la mirada nostálgica de Ran._

_-Yo creo que si Shinichi me hubiera hecho algo así, Kazuha haría lo que sea con tal de darme una alegría...- la joven negó con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, miró a Heiji parado, inmóvil y lo empujo fuera de su casa- Vamos que se te hace tarde._

_Luego se dirigió al pequeño Conan y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, choco su mano la mano del niño con la suya. _

-Entremos...- dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

Toyama estaba sentado en el sillón impaciente, pero tranquilo. Sabía que su hija estaba bien, con su amigo de la infancia, ese amigo que había osado hacerla desobedecer su orden. Sintió el motor de la moto fuera de su casa, se puse de pie y caminó directo al hall de entrada de la residencia con sus brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

Los jóvenes entraron en la casa y se llevaron esta sorpresa.

-¿Qué hora es, Kazuha?- preguntó bastante tranquilo el padre.

-Lo siento, papá...-

-Fue mi culpa, Toyama-sama- la interrumpió el moreno- Le dije que volveríamos pronto pero se nos paso la hora.

-Estas castigada, te vas a tu cuarto AHORA- ordenó el hombre a la joven marcándole el camino con el dedo.

-Pero papá...- se quejo ella.

-A tu cuarto- sentenció.

Mientras la chica se marchaba, se dirigió al joven.

-Ya puedes irte, pero que sea la última vez que haces que no cumpla mis ordenes- lo amenazó.

Heiji miró el piso y salió del lugar. Se subió a la moto, arrancó con mucha bronca directo a su casa. En el camino se puso a analizar la actitud del padre de su amiga, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, era rara, quizás el caso que investigaba junto a su papá lo tenía de esa forma.

Llegó a su hogar y se extraño al ver a su madre y padre sentados en la mesa del comedor mirándolo con atención. No había señal de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras colgaba su campera en el perchero.

-Heiji siéntate, queremos decirte algo- le indicó su madre.

-¿De que se trata?- dijo el joven sentándose.

-Nos acaba de llamar Toyama, hijo- comentó su padre- y estaba muy enojado.

-Kazuha solo llegó dos horas tarde a casa y estaba conmigo- se excusó el chico- No se que demonios le ocurre ahora.

-Heiji tienes que entenderlo, hasta que no atrapen a ese asesino, Toyama va seguir preocupado por la seguridad de su hija. Ese hombre mató a tres chicas con las mismas características de Kazuha- le explicó su madre.

-Miren si alguien va a querer matar a Kazuha- habiendo dicho eso se levantó con torpeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde su pequeño amigo ya se encontraba durmiendo.

Matar a Kazuha. Nadie podría hacerlo, no mientras el este cerca de ella. El la protegería de cualquier mal que la aceche. Pero sin lugar a dudas, debía ponerse a investigar ese dichoso caso que tan atareado tenía a su padre y a Toyama.

Heiji no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas para todos lados, pero no lograba entrar en el mundo de Morfeo. Algo le preocupaba de ese profesor nuevo, le molestaba, lo ponía muy irritable que hablarán de él. Como si fuera poco, Kazuha se había pasado gran parte de la cena recalcando lo maravilloso que era su nuevo docente. _Maldición. _Estaba, Hattori Heiji, estaba celoso, pero claro no iba nunca a aceptarlo.

Su padre la había llevado a la puerta del colegio y hasta no verla entrar no se había ido del lugar. Era la última clase que iba a tener de apoyo hasta que capturasen al asesino suelto, Toyama no quería mandarla ni al colegio, pero ella pudo convencerlo de que era importante.

Mientras tanto Heiji, había dejado a sus amigos en su casa y se había ido a ver si podía encontrar información sobre los asesinatos, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lastimase a su amiga.

Cuando estaba por ingresar a la estación de policías, una chica lo empujo con violencia e intentó salir corriendo, a pesar de eso Heiji fue más astuto y ágil y la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo. Era la misma chica que había visto salir el día anterior de la oficina de su padre, una de las testigos del caso.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó la joven intentando zafarse.

-Cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero que me respondas algo- le explicó el moreno mientras veía como la chica se quedaba quieta –Tu eres testigo de los casos de asesinato a las adolescentes, ¿Verdad?

-¡Si! Pero ya les dije que Natsumi no iba a venir a mi casa. No se que paso con ella- dijo la joven titubeando.

Heiji tomó un anotador de su mochila, corto un pedazo de papel y escribió su número en él. Luego se lo entregó a la joven.

-Si te acuerdas de algo, llámame. La vida de muchas chicas como tú amiga corre peligro con ese tipo afuera-

Mikuru salió corriendo del lugar, Heiji la miró irse y entró en la estación de policía. Sabía que esta chica estaba ocultando algo, se lo veía en sus ojos. Debía sacarle esa información lo antes posible, antes de que ese asesino se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su amiga, a _su _Kazuha.

El patio de la escuela estaba alborotado, todos los estudiantes estaban dispersos por diferentes lugares en pequeños grupos charlando, comiendo. En un rincón de un pasillo, la señorita Toyama hablaba con su profesor suplente. Le estaba comentando lo raro que se encontraba su padre y que ya no podía asistir más a las clases particulares, que la de ese día sería la última. También aprovechó a comentarle que Heiji se había disculpado por su último plantón llevándola a comer a fuera, cosa que puso de un extraño mal humor al hombre.

-Entonces Toyama tengo una idea para que puedas tener clases particulares- agregó el profesor intentando de que la chica dejara de hablar de ese joven moreno.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Podrías venir el sábado a la tarde a mi departamento y puedo enseñarte allí- ofreció el hombre.

La realidad era que no era una propuesta muy decente, pero en verdad necesitaba las clases de apoyo de ese hombre, la estaban ayudando mucho a entender la materia.

-Solo no le digas a mucha gente, mejor que casi nadie lo sepa. Es para no meternos en problemas, ya que no esta muy bien visto que un profesor de escuela, de clases particulares a un alumno de su mismo curso- pidió Takumi mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel de uno de sus cuadernos y anotaba su dirección en él.

Kazuha tomó el papel en su mano, lo doblo y lo introdujo en su bolso. Ambos se dirigieron juntos al aula, luego de haber sonado la campana. La muchacha había aceptado la idea de su profesor y eso a él lo dejaba tranquilo y contento.

Heiji luego de intentar averiguar cosas y no obtener resultado alguno, se reencontró con Ran y Conan. Y mientras disfrutaba de una placentera charla con ellos, sintió que algo malo pasaba, un presentimiento lo invadió y sin despedirse se subió a su moto y fue a buscar a su amiga.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Saludos, dejen reviews!**

**Rukia ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Perdón, por la tardanza! No me maten! Prometo no tardar tanto para el último capitulo, que es el próximo. **

**Recuerden que Conan no me pertenece, es propiedad de Gosho ;D **

**Saludos!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo V**

-¡No puedo creer que hayas convencido a mi padre y este aquí con ustedes ahora!- gritó Kazuha bastante enojada.

-Tranquila Kazu-chan, pasaremos una linda tarde juntos- sonrió su amiga mientras la sostenía por lo hombros.

-Pero tenía clases, debía practicar para el examen de matemática de la semana que viene- se quejó nuevamente la joven de la coleta.

_Mejor. Mejor. Mejor. _Se repetía Heiji una y otra vez. Cualquier lugar era mejor para ella si estaba lejos de ese profesor. Le hervía la sangre de solo escucharla hablar sobre él, de solo escuchar alguna mínima referencia de ese hombre, no era de su agrado, había algo en ese tipo que no encuadraba y no lo quería cerca de Kazuha.

-Déjate de quejar, Kazuha y camina- dictaminó el morocho mientras avanzaba con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¡VOS! Heiji fuiste vos el de la idea- le rugió marcándolo con el dedo.

-¡Cierra el pico! -le ordenó irritado- Molesta…

-¿¡QUE ME DIJISTE?!- vociferó la muchacha.

Conan y Ran se miraban sonriendo nerviosos, y no eran los únicos, todas las personas del parque se habían detenido a mirar la riña de los adolescentes. Ni Shinichi ni ella, que discutían seguido, por lo menos lo hacían hasta que él _desapareció,_ lo hacían de ese modo y tan absurdamente.

Otaki, apareció por detrás de Kazuha con sus manos llenas de refrescos para los todos.

-Heiji, Kazuha… vamos no se peleen. Estamos aquí para que la pasemos todos bien- insistió el oficial de policía entregando las bebidas.

Era un oficial de policía, pero en ese momento estaba cumpliendo su rol de niñero. Toyama y Hattori le habían pedido expresamente que se encargara de la seguridad de la muchacha de cabellos marrones, este caso de asesinato se les estaba yendo de las manos y el padre de la chica no podía quitarse de su cabeza la imagen de su pequeña _muerta_, de la misma manera que las otras tres.

Pero si que era una tarea dura cuidar de esos dos adolescentes, sin lugar a dudas, Otaki hubiera preferido estar en la persecución de algún criminal. Sin embargo sabía lo importante que era para el moreno la seguridad de su pequeña amiga de la infancia, y él era su amigo, y claro que lo iba a ayudar a protegerla. Tantas veces los había viste reñir de esa manera, riñas que en general terminaban con el padre la chica mirándolo fijo, ella riendo y su joven amigo asustado. Y cuando los observaba, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pasar para que ellos dejarán todo de lado y confesarán realmente lo que sentían? Rogaba al cielo, que esas palabras no llegarán demasiado tarde al oído de ninguno.

Kazuha y Ran corrieron juntas de la mano directo a la fila de las hamacas voladoras, era un juego en el que disfrutaban mucho las dos. Conan y Heiji las siguieron a paso tranquilo.

No se encontraban en Tropical Land, pero habían abierto un parque de diversiones nuevo en Osaka, los mismos dueños de ese parque y se encontraban recorriéndolo, todos por primera vez.

-¡Otra vez! Vayamos otra vez- gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Hay muchos juegos para recorrer… y este no era bueno- se quejó Heiji- Mejor ir a la Montaña del Dragón Embrujado.

-¡Si! ¡Si!- comenzó a saltar Conan asintiendo lo que decía su amigo.

-¿Montaña del Dragón…em…bru…jado?-titubeo Ran con algo de temor- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la Vuelta al Mundo?- propuso.

-Si, es mejor. Esa montaña no es para chicos tan pequeños como Conan-kun- la secundó Kazuha, esperando que así los chicos cambien de opinión.

-Si el nene va con un adulto, puede entrar… pero no será que ustedes tienen miedo y lo usan de excusa ¿No? ¿Kazuha es que acaso tienes miedo?- empezó a provocarla el moreno.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-negó de forma violenta mientras tomaba el brazo del chico- Vamos a esa maldita montaña para que pueda demostrarte que no le temo.

Otaki sonrío. Conan aferró la mano de Ran y le dedico una sonrisa de aliento, una sonrisa que creo con vuelco en el corazón de la chica, una expresión que la hizo recordar a ese chico que tanto deseaba ver.

Los tres adolescentes y el niño subieron al juego, mientras el hombre los esperaba sentado en un banco.

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa, llena de risas, diversión, peleas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero ya era hora de abandonar el lugar y marcharse a sus casas. Ran y Kazuha sostenían unos globos con forma de corazón que se habían comprado como souvenir para llevarse a sus hogares.

El estacionamiento estaba bastante tranquilo, casi no circulaban autos, sería porque faltaba mucho para que el parque cerrase, pero la hora de llegada de la joven de cabellos marrones se estaba aproximando. Conan y Heiji pasaron por delante de un auto azul y algo les llamo la atención en él, a Heiji le pareció haberlo visto en otro lado, sin embargo tras escuchar el grito de Otaki siguieron camino hacía su propio vehículo.

Las chicas ya estaban al lado de su coche, al igual que el oficial de policía, Conan cruzaba la calle con tranquilidad luego de fijarse que ningún auto lo pueda arrollar, y Heiji se ataba los cordones aún del otro lado del camino. En cuanto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, el auto azul salió rápidamente de donde estaba detenido y fue directo al moreno.

-¡Hattori!- gritó el pequeño Conan.

Sin embargo el grito de su nee-sama sonó más fuerte.

-¡KAZUHA!-exclamó la joven con su mano extendida.

Había intentando detener a su amiga, pero le había sido imposible. La joven de coleta se había lanzado sobre su amigo para que no lo lastimará el vehículo, y el conductor al verla correr a ese lado, luego de hacer una maniobra para no pisarla, salió del lugar a mucha velocidad.

Ran abrazó con fuerza a Conan, mientras respiraba un poco agitada. Estaba asustada por la reacción inconsciente que había tenido su amiga. Otaki corrió a donde se encontraban Heiji y Kazuha, tendidos en el piso, uno sobre el otro.

-¡Heiji! ¡Kazuha! ¿Están bien?- pregunto exaltado mientras un grupo de personas rodeaba a los chicos.

Kazuha abrió sus ojos, y se sentó al lado de Heiji. A su vez, el joven moreno también se incorporaba y se acariciaba su cabeza intentando alivianar el dolor. Inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos a su amiga de la infancia, la miraba con bastante enojo.

-¡KAZUHA TOYAMA! ¿Qué demonios pretendiste hacer?- gritó sin importarle la gente a su alrededor –Pudiste haberte matado... ¿Estas loca?

-Te salve la vida, Heiji Hattori. Eso pretendía hacer- le contestó cruzándose de brazos la adolescente.

-Kazuha ¿Estas bien?- quiso saber su amiga preocupada corriendo a donde ella se encontraba.

-Si, tranquila- en cuanto se intento poner de pie, sintió que algo le molestaba en el tobillo. Tenía un raspón bastante grande.

Heiji se dio cuenta de la herida de su salvadora, por lo que decidió pararse él antes que ella, y subirla a sus brazos.

-¿Qué...haces...He..ji?- cuestionó Kazuha al moreno con su rostro todo rojo.

-Cierra la boca...-

La llevó directo al auto, y la sentó en el asiento trasero. Todos los demás ocuparon sus lugares en el coche y viajaron en silencio.

Conan y Heiji no dejaban de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, y el moreno sabía perfectamente quien había sido su atacante, el problema era que aún no tenía como probarlo.

El auto azul se detuvo en un estacionamiento, la puerta se abrió, de el salió un hombre alto, rubio, que usaba anteojos. Su rostro estaba perturbado, enojado, furioso. Caminó al edificio, paso por delante del portero y sin responderle el saludo entró al elevador.

Ingresó a su departamento que estaba bastante acomodado. Tiró con furia las llaves contra una pared y dejó en el suelo su abrigo. Dio vueltas por el lugar hasta finalmente llegar a su cuarto.

Tomó la fotografía de una chica de adentro de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y la acaricio con una mueca cínica en su rostro.

-Ya pronto serás mía... Kazuha- estalló en carcajadas. Ninguna de las otras chicas le había dado tantos problemas, pero ella tenía un guardián, un molesto protector que no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriera. Pero si bien se lo quería sacar de encima, muy en fondo le gustaba que este, porque hacía de su objetivo algo más difícil de lograr y entonces su casería se volvía aún más placentera.

Ran se había quedado a cenar en casa de Kazuha, mientras que el pequeño Conan estaba en la casa de su amigo Hattori. Los dos estaban sentados en el cuarto de él sin decir una palabra.

-Estoy seguro de que era él…- rompió el silencio el joven de tez morena- Desde que lo vi no me dio una buena impresión… y tenía razón, me quiso matar.

-Lo único que ahora podemos hacer es alejarlo de Toyama. Hacer que falte a la escuela estos últimos dos días y tenerla vigilada- agregó el pequeño.

-Se va a negar, no se que demonios hizo ese tipo con ella, la tiene encantada- se cruzó de brazos, estaba bastante molesto.

Heiji temía por las verdaderas intenciones de ese tipo con respecto a su amiga, y a parte tenía al violador suelto que también podía lastimarla. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastimará, si le hacían algo no se lo iba a poder perdonar jamás. Tenían una larga vida por vivir juntos, si juntos. Quizas ya era hora de que se acaben los rodeos y decirle todo lo que tenía escondido. Por dios, que estaba pensando, claro que no le diría nada, solo la protegería.

La noche del viernes llegó con mucha velocidad, y la casa del joven Hattori estaba llena de personas. A sus invitados se les había sumado el padre de Mouri, ya que una de las familias involucrados en el caso del violador y asesino había pedido la intervención del famoso detective porque creía que no podía confiar más en la fuerza policial. Así que todos le estaban dando la bienvenida al detective durmiente.

Los tres adolescentes, junto al pequeño Conan se encontraban en el cuarto del moreno. Las chicas secreteando por un lado y los varones mirando de reojo, bastante intrigados en lo que se decían.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Ran-chan- dijo Kazuha.

-No es nada- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo. Sinceramente, no le gustaba para nada la idea que tenía su amiga, pero no podía hacer mas que apoyarla, sabía que la pequeña Toyama no cambiaria de opinión con respecto a sus planes del sábado.

-¿Y que eso que le agradeces?- preguntó Heiji desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-Nada que te interese- le contestó su amiga de la infancia, antes de sacarle la lengua.

-Si no queres que nos enteremos habla más bajo y deja de usar esa voz de pajarraco que tienes- la insultó Heiji, mientras le devolvía a su amiga el gesto que le había hecho.

Conan y Ran se miraban sin saber que hacer. Se peleaban como niños de cinco años, y por cosas tan absurdas. Pero la discusión de a poco fue tomando un color más oscuro, hasta llegar a un limite para ambos.

-No me importa lo que pase con vos, no me interesa nada de tu vida, no sos importante para mi- Hattori siempre decía lo que pensaba en el instante, no se detenía a analizar sus palabras, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, en este caso: furia.

Kazuha se puso de pie atónita y llego a la puerta del cuarto dando grandes zancadas. El la vio abrir la puerta e instintivamente se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacía ella.

-Kazuha...-susurró. Y cuando ella ya había dado el portazo y había abandonado, dijo muy para sus adentros- si eres importante para mi...

Al escuchar el ruido, Toyama sabía que era hora de marcharse. Se despidió de todos, con su pequeña a su lado y la abrazo al salir de la casa de los Hattori. Caminaron al auto y todo el trayecto a su casa fue silencioso.

-Kazuha...-la llamo su padre viéndola subir las escaleras- si necesitas hablar de algo, aquí me tienes.

-Lo sé, papá. Gracias- le sonrió amargamente y siguió su rumbo, directo a su cuarto.

Una vez más sobre su cama, una vez más intentando recordar cuales eran las cosas que la habían hecho enamorar perdidamente de ese detective cabeza hueca. Y maldición, eran demasiadas. Odiaba que lo sean pero eran muchas y eso hacía que las palabras sin pensar de Heiji la lastimaran mucho más de lo imaginado.

Mientras tanto Heiji estaba sentado en su cama y Conan frente a él en una silla. Ran se había ido a dormir, igual que su padre y solo ellos continuaban despiertos en la casa. El joven moreno no podía sacar esa mirada de tristeza de su rostro, expresión que intentaba disimular en vano cuando hablaba con su compañero. Apoyo su celular en su mesita de luz y miro al pequeño.

-Listo. Mañana veo a esa chica, dice que tiene algo importante para decirme- comunico el joven – Supongo que vendrás conmigo.

-Claro, Hattori- acepto secamente el niño de anteojos.

Conan bajo de la silla y se dirigió al colchón que estaba en el suelo, donde había estado durmiendo todos esos días. Heiji abrió su cama también dispuesto a dormir, y apago la luz del velador.

-Hasta mañana, Kudo- saludo el detective de Osaka.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hattori no te entiendo- se sentó en su cama con brusquedad- ¿De verdad estas tan confiado en que ella va a soportar todo lo que le digas y nunca te va abandonar?

Heiji prendió la luz de su velador y se sentó para verse cara a cara con su amigo.

-¿A que te referís, Kudo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sabes lo que daría por tener de nuevo mi cuerpo y poder decirle a Ran todo lo que siento por ella. Si seguís así con Toyama, vas a perderla – mientras las palabras salían de su boca sentía una impotencia tan grande, un dolor casi insoportable. Él no soportaba ver las lágrimas de Ran cuando las derramaba porque lo extrañaba ¿Como Hattori dejaba que la persona que más quería sufriera de ese modo si podía evitarlo?

El moreno no dijo nada, apagó la luz nuevamente y se dispuso a dormir. ¿Perderla? Si estaba tan empecinado con el caso nuevo justamente para no perderla. No soportaría su falta, su vida no sería la misma sin ella. De todos modos Kudo no se refería a esa manera de perderla, y muy en el fondo sabía de que le hablaba, pero se negaba a dejarlo a luz, no quería dejar salir todo eso que sentía por ella. Quien sabe porque.

Ran y Kazuha se despidieron. La chica de Osaka iba a ir a la casa de su profesor mientras su amiga la esperaba en el parque, cubriéndola de su padre. No era algo que le gustara hacer a Ran, pero su compañera se lo había pedido por favor y no pudo negarse.

La joven se adentro en el parque caminando a paso tranquilo y lento, cuando vio sentada a una chica mas o menos de su edad llorando desconsolada. Se acerco inconscientemente y le ofreció un pañuelo que saco de su bolso. La joven de cabellos rubios, lo acepto y le sonrió.

-Gracias.. –dijo tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es Ran ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto con esa sonrisa maternal tan característica de ella.

-Mi nombre es Mikuru...- respondió la chica.

-Bueno Mikuru, voy a comprar un par de refrescos así te ayudan a tranquilizarte- Ran le dejo otro pañuelo más y se alejo de la joven.

Kazuha caminaba con pasos cortos y tímidos directo a la casa de Takumi. No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo directo a los brazos de su papá. No le gustaba ocultar cosas, pero también entendía que las clases con su profesor suplentes definitivamente harían que apruebe su materia, entonces tenía que armarse de valor e ir. Nada malo podría pasarle. Takumi era un buen hombre.

Sin embargo se detuvo, finalmente se detuvo y cambio de dirección. Su casa iba a ser su próxima parada. Respiro hondo, nerviosa cuando un auto freno a su lado. Dentro estaba su profesor que le hacía señas de saludo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Toyama, que suerte que te encontré. Veo que ya estaba perdida- comentó el hombre riendo falsamente.

-Eh si si- respondió ella un poco perturbada.

-Sube, vamos en el auto- la invitó el hombre.

Ella asintió e ingreso en el auto de su profesor.

Heiji y Conan divisaron a Mikuru a los lejos en el parque y caminaron con velocidad para encontrarse con ella. Estaba muy mal, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. El niño se sentó a su lado y Heiji se quedo parado frente a ella. Conan toco el hombro de la joven y cuando ella lo miro, le sonrió.

-Hattori...- susurro la muchacha- Lo siento, lamente no haber querido hablar antes, pero ese hombre me tenía amenazada.

-Tranquila, tranquila de a poco...- pidió el detective de Osaka.

-Y si se entera que hable va a matarme... tengo mucho miedo- sollozo la chica aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno.

Heiji la miro sorprendido, y acaricio la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza. Luego se puso de cuchillas e hizo que lo mire directo a los ojos.

-Escúchame, es importante que cuentes todo lo que sepas así lo atrapamos y no puede lastimar a nadie más.

La joven asintió mas calma.

Ran se acercó con los refrescos a la chica y se topo con Conan y su amigo. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, y la hija del famoso detective se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-¿Ran nee-sama?- preguntó el niño

-¿En donde esta Kazuha, Mouri?- investigó el moreno con un mal presentimiento invadiendo su cuerpo.

-Ella fue...- le entregó al gaseosa a la chica, que le sonrió y tomo aire. Le había prometido a Kazuha no decirle nada a nadie, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que debía decirle a Hattori en donde estaba su amiga- fue a una clase particular en casa de su profesor Yagami Takumi, creo que era el nombre.

Heiji sintió un fuerte apretón en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo Mikuru tenía una cara de espanto digna de una película de terror.

-Ese nombre...-dijo la chica.

El hombre abrió la puerta del departamento e ingresó seguido por su joven alumna que le sonreía con ánimos. Dejó su abrigo y mochila en un perchero de detrás de la puerta y miró a la chica.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de té mientras practicamos?-indagó con una mueca de amabilidad en la cara.

-Si, claro- aceptó con ganas.

-Puedes ir pasando al estudio, yo ya voy para allá. Es la última puerta- indicó el hombre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La joven comenzó a caminar por el corto pasillo miro dos puertas que tenía a su derecha que eran el baño y un lugar que parecía la habitación de él. La puerta del lugar estaba entreabierta y había un par de papeles en el suelo. Muerta de curiosidad entró con sigilo y levantó los papeles, que no lo eran. Eran fotos, fotos de chicas muertas, de chicas en una cama, en la cama que estaba a su espalda, llenas de sangre y había fotos de ella también.

Las imágenes se resbalaron de sus manos, estaba verdaderamente aterrada ¿Qué había hecho? Se había metido en la boca del lobo. El asesino que su padre y el de Heiji buscaban con tanta desesperación, era su profesor suplente con el que estaba en ese momento. Metió con nerviosismo la mano en su bolso y saco su celular. Con rapidez marco un número y se coloco el aparato en su oreja.

-¡KAZUHA!- exclamó Heiji desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Heiji...-murmuro- encontré al asesino que buscaba mi padre...

-¡¿En donde estas?! Por dios, decime en donde estas así te voy a buscar.. ¡KAZUHA!-

Pero Kazuha ya no sostenía el celular, la chica estaba sobre la cama de su profesor suplente, el hombre la había arrojado contra ella, y disfrutaba de verla aterrada.

-Me hiciste todo mas simple Toyama, ya estas en mi cuarto- sonrío con perversión el rubio mientras tomaba el teléfono del suelo.

-¡KAZUHA!- gritaba desesperado desde el otro lado Hattori.

-Tranquilo chiquillo- pidió con un tono tranquilo Takumi- Ahora ella va sentir todo lo que no te animaste a mostrarle...-comenzó a reírse a carcajadas enfermizas.

-¡No te atrevas a meterle una mano encima, me escuchaste!- amenazó el moreno al asesino.

Pero el aparato que usaban para comunicarse estaba nuevamente en el suelo y lo único que escuchaba Heiji eran los gritos desesperados de Kazuha por librarse del hombre. El hombre que estaba sobre ella, que le había encestado un golpe en el rostro haciendo que su labio sangrara, ese ser despreciable que recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo con sus manos. Él que acabaría con su vida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por leerlo, espero sus reviews ;D!**

**Rukia 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Perdon por la tardanza, les prometo que voy a intentar no tardar mucho con el capitulo cierre de esta historia.**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me perteneces, son de Gosho 3  
**

**Disfruten ^^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

-¡Kazuha!- volvió a gritar aún sosteniendo con fuerza el teléfono celular.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, no sabía para donde correr, no tenía idea de cómo encontrarla. El asesino de todas esas chicas era el amado profesor de su idiota amiga, si era idiota, se había metido en la boca del lobo ella sola, y él, que se había jurado protegerla no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo.

Conan lo observaba preocupado, sabía que a Heiji le costaba concentrarse cuando de Kazuha se trataba, así que él mismo debía encargarse de encontrar el lugar en donde estaba la joven antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Se acercó con cuidado a donde estaba sentada Mikuru, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

-Nee-sama, ¿Sabes donde podemos encontrar a Kazuha?-preguntó inocentemente.

La joven negó instantáneamente, pero se detuvo y Ran la miró con esperanzas, mientras que sentía el ruido del celular romperse contra el suelo.

-Espera... Natsumi, quizás este en su agenda...- titubeó la chica.

Heiji se lanzó sobre ella, la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo con violencia y desesperación. Sus ojos estaban rojos, hacía fuerza para no llorar.

-¡Vamos! Vamos de inmediato...-la jaló del brazo, pero Ran lo miro con enojo haciendo que se detenga.

-Hattori, debes tranquilizarte sino no será más difícil encontrarla- le ordeno. Tenía el semblante duro, si ella no mantenía la calma, nadie lo haría y su amiga no saldría del gran embrollo en el que se había metido.

Apuraron su paso para salir fuera del parque, pararon un taxi y pidieron que los llevaran a la casa de la última victima del profesor de la pequeña Toyama.

La mano de Takumi subió con lentitud por la pierna desnuda de Kazuha, mientras la otra se mantenía sosteniendo la boca de la muchacha que lloraba con desesperación e intentaba buscar una explicación a la inmovilidad de su cuerpo.

Su profesor, su querido profesor le había hecho sangrar el labio y le había dado un fuerte golpe en su ojo izquierdo que se encontraba ya muy hinchado. Al diablo con todo lo que había aprendido de Aikido, no podía defenderse, no sabía como hacerlo.

La boca de su profesor recorría su pecho con lentitud, y como consecuencia sus lágrimas eran cada vez más exasperadas. Llegó a su cuello con tranquilidad, lo estaba saboreando. Las manos de Takumi atraparon las de Kazuha y buscó atrapar la mirada de la castaña con la suya. Su expresión era espantosa, no mostraba la tranquilidad y confianza que le había manifestado al conocerlo, estaba exponiendo su verdadero ser, un ser monstruoso deseoso de probar el virginal cuerpo de la adolescente.

Quiso besarla.

Kazuha corrió su rostro con brusquedad, no podía defenderse de cualquier cosa que le podría hacer, pero evitaría que le sacara su primer beso. Esa muestra de afecto le pertenecía a un chico solo, a ese chico que en cualquier momento llegaría a rescatarla, porque confiaba en que lo haría.

-Heiji...-sollozo en un susurro.

Lo llamaba, quería que la rescate. Por primera vez en su vida aceptaba que necesitaba de su ayuda y necesitaba que su aparición fuese inmediata.

-Grita su nombre, Kazuha...grita todo lo que quieras- gozaba al escucharla pedir ayuda, era algo que incrementaba su lujuria- lo único que logras es que disfrute más de esto, mi pequeña.

Varias veces intentó atrapar los labios aún no tocados de Kazuha, pero le fue imposible. Así que bajo su vista a los senos de la adolescente y con una enfermiza delicadeza comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

El taxi los dejó frente a la gran casona, Heiji corrió como un maniaco y comenzó a golpear con violencia la puerta de entrada. No sabía como demonios controlarse, no podía, si no se apuraba no vería a Kazuha nunca más en su vida, y lo último que le había dicho era que no le importaba, que no le importaba nada de su vida, y eso no era cierto, pero su inútil orgullo lo había hecho decir esas cosas.

-¡TRANQUILIZATE HATTORI!-vociferó el pequeño Conan decidido. Alguien debía pararlo, así no ayudaba, solo empeoraba la situación- No nos ayudas estando así.

Heiji se detuvo en seco, y Ran observó extrañada la reacción del infante. Mikuru avanzó a donde se encontraba el moreno, lo observó temerosa y tocó el timbre que se encontraba contra la pared.

Un hombre medio calvo, con bigote abrió la puerta. Su mirada era cristalina y tenía una grandes ojeras.

-Tetsuo-sama- murmuró la rubia.

El padre de la difunta amiga de su informante. Su rostro, sus ojos, su postura, todo expresaba el dolor por el que pasaba, la perdida de su amada hija. Los cuatro presentes guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Mikuru?- preguntó amablemente el hombre.

-Nosotros...- suspiró. No era fácil lo que tenía que pedirle- Nosotros queríamos saber si nos dejaría revisar una de las agendas de Natsumi...

-Puede tener información sobre su asesino, señor- concluyó la idea Ran, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Mikuru, al verla temblar.

-¿Su asesino? ¿Información en su agenda?- investigó confundido el hombre.

-Confié en mi, Tetsuo-sama. Se lo que le digo- pidió Mikuru tomando una de las manos del viejo.

El hombre sonrío levemente y se hizo a un lado para que los chicos ingresaran en la casa. La adolescente de cabellos rubios guió a Heiji, Conan y Ran directo a la habitación de la chica.

Entraron con cuidado, Mikuru revisó los cajones del escritorio de inmediato. Había tres posibles cuadernos, Heiji se sentó sobre la cama con uno, Ran cerca de él con otro y Mikuru se encargó del último. Conan se dispuso a revisar otros rincones del cuarto.

-¡No hay nada!- exclamó abatido mientras lanzaba contra el suelo el cuaderno que tenía en manos.

Ran y Mikuru contaban con la misma suerte que Hattori, no habían hallado nada de nada. La joven karateka hizo una mueca de desanimo. Comenzaba a pensar que no encontrarían a tiempo a su amiga.

Conan se acercó a Ran a paso lento.

-Nee-chan, encontré esto- el pequeño niño le mostró un celular apagado que había encontrado en uno de los cajones.

Heiji se lo sacó de las manos. Intentó prenderlo, pero no obtuvo resultado.

-No tiene bateria, no hay tiempo de conseguir un cargador y cargarlo...- comenzó a apretarlo con furia, mucha furia, sentimiento que no podía controlar. Mouri se lo sacó de la mano con delicadeza.

-Mi celular tiene un modelo parecido, quizás podamos usar mi bateria...-dicho y hecho, la joven karateka, quito la bateria de su teléfono móvil y la coloco en el aparato encontrado.

Ahora podían hacer uso del celular, sin embargo tenían otro problema, un código de entrada con cuatro números, sin colocar los números correctos no tendrían acceso a las acciones permitidas por el teléfono.

Ninguno quería arriesgar, tenían tres posibles intentos, luego de eso el celular quedaría inhabilitado y encontrar a Kazuha sería como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

Ran propuso colocar la fecha de nacimiento de la difunta, pero no funcionó. No era esa la clave, ahora solo tenían dos intentos más.

Mikuru se puso de pie con rapidez, parecía tener una idea.

-Hay una fecha que Natsumi repetía siempre y la tenía muy presente, el día en que ella y su casi novio se conocieron...podríamos probar con esa.

-¿Su casi novio?- preguntó intrigada Ran.

-Si- afirmó con un deje de tristeza- En cualquier momento se iba a poner de novios, eran amigos desde muy pequeños y a los dos les costaba aceptar lo que sentían por el otro, eran dos cabezas duras, muy orgullosos, pero Hiro se estaba preparando con mucho esfuerzo para confesarse, y ahora esta destrozado...

Una fuerte punzada de dolor invadió el estomago de Heiji, su cabeza se hacía cada vez más a la idea de que perder a Kazuha era una variable posible, pero su corazón no podía aceptarlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ya no había quien pudiera contenerlas; Conan lo vio, al igual que Ran, jamás se había puesto de esa forma frente a ellos, nunca se había atrevido a mostrar debilidad ante Shinichi.

El pequeño detective tomó el celular y pidió a Mikuru la fecha en la que se habían conocido Natsumi y Hiro, la introdujo en el celular y espero. El aparato le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó con felicidad, mientras Ran lo abrazaba por detrás y besaba su mejilla haciendo que se sonroje.

Mikuru tomó una hoja del escritorio de su amiga y escribió la dirección del profesor que se encontraba entre los mensajes de texto del celular.

Un rayo de esperanzas ilumino el rostro de Heiji, se secó las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos y se puso de pie con decisión. Conan lo miró directo a los ojos con la misma expresión que tenía él.

-Vamos a rescatarla, Hattori- exclamó el pequeño saliendo del cuarto con velocidad.

Salieron de la casona y se dividieron. Ran, Mikuru y Conan iban directo a la estación de policía mientras que Heiji se encargaría de detener antes al delincuente en cuestión.

Toyama colgaba el teléfono por cuarta vez, no tenía noticias de su hija desde la mañana, y le daba el contestador cada vez que la llamaba. Se levantó y tomó su saco dispuesto a salir a buscarla.

-Kazuha me va a escuchar cuando la encuentre..- se quejó frente a Hattori caminando a la salida de la oficina.

Pero la tranquilidad de la oficina desapareció al ingresar el oficial Otaki de la nada, luciendo en su rostro una mezcla sorprendente de sentimientos, confusión, miedo, preocupación, exasperación, con Ran, Conan y Mikuru.

-Toyama...-vacilo el recién llegado- el asesino tiene a Kazuha..

El rostro del padre de la joven se transformó de repente, la entrada de Otaki de esa forma a su oficia no era señales de buenas noticias, pero no podían ser tan terribles, su pequeña en manos de ese desalmado, como demonios sabían que ella estaba con él.

-¡¿Cómo es que saben eso?!- indagó enfurecido, casi sin poder respirar, con su corazón en pausa.

-¿En donde esta Heiji?- preguntó Heizo desde su asiento.

-Heiji nii-sama, ya fue para allá- avisó Conan- Debemos apurarnos, hay que rescatar a Kazuha-chan.

Hattori se levantó. Debía llegar antes que su hijo, no sabía con que escena se podían enfrentar al hallarlos, pero cualquiera que sea no seria buena. Tomó su saco al igual que Toyama y salieron.

Encontraron en el pasillo de la jefatura al Detective Mouri, quien se unió a su equipo de rescate. Mikuru prefirió quedarse, y a pesar de querer ir a ver a su amiga, Ran entendió que era mejor también permanecer allí sin entorpecer a los policías. Intento retener a Conan con ellas, pero el pequeño estaba desesperado por ir con los oficiales, y una parte de la joven Mouri sabía que debía dejarlo ir, Heiji de seguro lo necesitaría.

La boca de Takumi besaba el cuello y las manos refregaban los pechos descubiertos de Kazuha, quien lloraba a más no poder. El hombre había batallado por besarla, pero ella inconscientemente no lo había dejado, por lo que prefirió no retrasar más lo que en verdad quería hacer, saborear todos esas partes intactas del cuerpo de la joven.

En un intento desesperado por alejarlo de ella le había encestado una débil patada, a la que él había respondido hundiendo con fiereza la rodilla en su abdomen dejándola sin aire por unos instantes. No le importaba nada, solo consumar su acto y luego asesinarla de una manera enferma y cruel. No había disfrutado con ninguna de las otras, del modo que lo hacía con la hija del Oficial Toyama, sería tal vez porque sabía que su guardián, él que había intentado tantas veces alejarlo de esa hermosura, la estaba buscando con desespero y no la encontraría viva, la hallaría de la peor manera y sufriría como nadie. Amaba el sufrimiento ajeno, más si el lo provocaba.

Lanzó una carcajada llena de salvajismo y satisfacción. Llevó su boca a los senos de su victima, los lamió, los mordisqueó con deseo y ferviente desesperación, como si fuesen los últimos que probaría. Y la lastimaba.

-Basta... ¡Por favor! Detente...- sollozaba con angustia e impotencia.

-Si Kazuha... pídeme que me detenga, hazlo-le respondía el hombre realizando breves pausas a la acción que tanto lo entretenía y disfrutaba.

Kazuha levantó sus manos y sujeto los pelos del hombre; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo alejó de sus pechos. Pero Takumi se incorporó con rapidez y con brutalidad la golpeó con su propia cabeza, dejándola algo mareada y definitivamente sin fuerzas para seguir moviéndose. El haber cortado de esa manera la labor que tanto le gustaba a su profesor tenía sus costos, el sujeto se había puesto violento de repente, sus ojos estaban rojos llenos de furia. Se acomodo sobre ella y se deshizo con rapidez del impedimento que era el cierre de su pantalón. La mirada algo perdida de Kazuha estaba clavada en la puerta de la habitación. El profesor Yanagi hundió con sutileza una de sus manos bajo la pollera tableada de la joven, sujetó y comenzó a deslizar la ropa interior de la adolescente, muy despacio. Mordió nuevamente los senos de ella con fiereza. La castaña dejo escapar un agudo gritó de dolor.

Salió del elevador con agilidad y corrió por el largo pasillo, con el papel en mano buscando el número de departamento. No le había costado entrar en el edificio, era muy inteligente y el portero no tanto, por lo que le resulto muy fácil engañarlo. Ahora bastaba con que alguien abriera la puerta que tenía enfrente, y todo indicaba que él profanaría una propiedad privada, ninguna ley le importaba si tenía que proteger a Kazuha.

De una patada entró en la casa de ese profesor, vio una pava que lanzaba humo con mucha potencia sobre una de las hornallas de la cocina, la mochila y el abrigo de Kazuha en el perchero y un solo pasillo con varias puertas.

-¡Kazuha!-gritó adentrándose con prisa por el pasaje. Supo en donde encontrarla porque escucho débilmente a su amiga de la infancia pronunciar con agotamiento su nombre: _Heiji._

Abrió con rudeza la puerta y a penas vio el rostro golpeado de la pequeña Toyama. Su mirada por un instante pacifica al verla viva, se transformo a una igualable con la de cualquier asesino al ver al hombre sobre ella observándolo con aire de superioridad. Heiji lo agarró por los hombros y con una fuerza que salió de lo más adentro de su ser lo tiró contra la pared. Takumi golpeó el muro y tocó el suelo causando un gran ruido.

El moreno se acerco dando grandes zancadas, lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a encestarle golpe tras golpe en el rostro, en el estomago, en todo el cuerpo de ese maldito. Pero él le sonreía, sangraba por varias partes, pero aún así le sonreía, como si disfrutará de lo que Heiji le estaba haciendo.

-Sabes...- dijo mientras tosía- no dejo que la besara...

Heiji nuevamente golpeo su estomago.

-Se la pasó repitiendo tu nombre- Escupió sangre por otro de los golpes del moreno. Pero no se cansaría de contarle todo, prefería que lo mate a terminar en la cárcel.

El detective se enfurecía cada vez más al escucharlo hablar de Kazuha, no le perdonaría ninguna de las cosas que le había hecho, ni le perdonaría el hecho de intentar hacer las que no había podido concretar.

-No se como no habías probado ese cuerpito, es uno de los mejores que he visto y saboreado en mi vida...- esta vez el rostro de Takumi fue alcanzado por una de las patadas del moreno, que ya empezaba a salirse de control- Un consejito... cuando estés con ella no muerdas con mucha fuerza sus pechos, creo que es bastante sensible en esa zona.

Heiji cerró sus puños con nervio, atrapó con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa ensangrentada del maldito que tenía enfrente, lo alzó contra la pared y hundió su rodilla en la entrepierna del asqueroso ser al que combatía.

Policía. Se escucharon varias voces gritando eso al unísono. El moreno desvió su mirada por un instante a la puerta, pero la retornó inmediatamente al hombre que se retorcía de dolor por el último golpe que le habían encestado. Continuó golpeándolo, dos oficiales lo tomaron por los hombros, pero hasta que Otaki no apareció y prácticamente lo levantó e hizo a un lado no pudieron impedir que se siga descargando.

Conan vio la escena desde la puerta hasta que Kogoro se percató de su presencia y lo sacó de inmediato porque claro que lo que estaba sucediendo no era algo que deberían ver los niños. Sin embargo Shinichi entendió la reacción desesperada de su amigo de Osaka, no solo lo estaba golpeando por lo que le había llegado hacer a Kazuha, lo estaba haciendo porque casi la aleja de él por siempre, porque él casi no había podido llegar a rescatarla. Toda la impotencia que sentía llenaba cada uno de sus golpes.

Mientras todo ocurría, Toyama había corrido a donde estaba su hija, la había cubierto instantáneamente con su saco y la había ayudado a incorporarse. La adolescente pudo verlo a los ojos, se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo y se largo a llorar desesperadamente. El hombre la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación, antes de poder ver cara a cara al malvado, porque temía asesinarlo delante todas esas personas.

-Hattori, espero le des una alegría a Kazuha, no querrás que vuelva a aparecer- amenazó Takumi mientras era arrastrado fuera del lugar por dos oficiales.

El moreno lo miró furioso y se preparó para ir en su encuentro nuevamente, pero esta vez fue detenido por su padre, que lo observaba con un su semblante duro y serio. Bastó una mirada de Hattori para que los oficiales que estaban marcando la escena se fueran y los dejarán solos.

-¡Suéltame, Papá!- pidió Heiji con desesperación.

-Basta, Heiji. Ya todo terminó, Kazuha esta bien, sana y salva...-le dijo su padre.

-Kazuha...-susurro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cerro sus puños con fuerza, levantó uno y lo golpeó contra el gran espejo que se encontraba frente a él. Tenía miles de sentimientos fluyendo dentro suyo, se dejo caer y se miro las manos ensangrentadas, con sangre de Takumi y de él mismo. Se sujetó del pantalón de su padre y se largo a llorar tal cual lo hacía un niño pequeño, como hacía años no lo hacía.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo... el verdadero final. Una charla entre Kazuha y Heiji que podra traer sorpresas para su futuro (?) **

**Sinceramente quiero agradecerles a todas/os que se tomaron su tiempo y leyeron este fic. Es muy importante para mi; y muchas mas gracias a las que me dejaron sus comentarios de apoyo. Me dieron mucha fuerza para seguirlo. Espero pronto se me ocurra otra idea para un fic nuevo entre Heiji y Kazuha ^^ **

**Las espero en el Epilogo de Pesadilla de Amor. **

**No olviden sus reviews y muchas gracias.**

**FELIZ COMIENZO DEL 2010 3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por esperar, pero aquí les traigo el último capitulo de esta aventura. Recuerden que los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de Gosho ;D**

**Lean ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo VII – Epilogo**

Una noche en observación. Eso habían dicho los médicos, preferían que durmiera en el hospital así la podían tener vigilada por cualquier tipo de inconveniente. Pero estaba fuera de peligro, los golpes eran todos externos, nada grave en realidad. Toyama no se separó de su pequeña ni un instante, apagó su celular y se dedicó a cuidarla, Kazuha dormía. La habían sedado al atardecer para que pudiera descansar, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de su atacante, la perversa mirada de su profesor sobre su cuerpo y la alteraba. Le había llorado a su papá, le había pedido perdón por no haberle avisado, por haber creído que era un exagerado con los cuidados porque era su culpa que todo eso haya ocurrido, así se sentía. No se había atrevido a preguntarle por Heiji, él la había salvado, y de seguro debía estar muy molesto con ella, siempre desconfió de su profesor y ella no lo había escuchado. No estaba segura de haber visto bien el rostro de Heiji cuando ingreso en la habitación a salvarla, esa expresión llena de desesperación, odio, pánico, no era propia de su amigo, así que no estaba segura.

Su padre le acarició el rostro, se veía tan pacifica, tan tranquila durmiendo. Como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, como si fuese otra noche común. De todos modos tenía en claro que no lo era, apretó sus puños con fuerza lleno de bronca, reprochándose no haber sido más listo, más rápido para atrapar a ese criminal. Si lo hubiese hecho su hija no estaría de esa forma. Ahora solo le restaba sentarse a su lado y velar por el tranquilo sueño de Kazuha, ayudarla a recomponerse, y cuando regresará al trabajo encargarse de que ese tipo no salga nunca más de adentro de una celda, que jamás vuelva a ver la luz de sol.

Heiji estaba fuera de la habitación, sentado en un banco con varios asientos, con su cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Otaki, quien había decidido quedarse a hacerle compañía, había ido en busca de un par de cafés, esa noche sería larga. Shizuka, su madre, había convencido a Ran y a Conan para regresar a su casa por la noche, pero no a su testarudo hijo, él quería estar cuando Kazuha despierte, tenía tantas cosas para decirle, necesitaban comunicarse, necesitaba acariciarla y comprobar que estaba viva, a salvo. Quería abrazarla con fuerza. Nunca en su vida había temido tanto perderla, había llorado por eso, y no dejaría que una cosa por el estilo pasase otra vez, no lo permitiría. No dejaría que nadie se atreva a borrarle la sonrisa y el que lo intentase se las iba a ver con él.

Aún tenía la vista fija en sus manos, ahora limpias, antes llenas de sangre, de la sangre de Takumi. No había pensado que estaba haciendo, solo se había dejado llevar por la ira, por el dolor, por lo perturbador de la escena que había encontrado. Por primera vez en su vida entendía a aquellos que asesinaban por vengar la muerte de un ser amado, él casi se convertía en miembro de ese grupo de personas y no habían asesinado a Kazuha. Pero no podía tolerar que haya querido hacerle tanto daño, que haya jugado con su cuerpo, que la haya usado como a una muñeca. No dejaba de pensar en que hubiera hecho si no llegaba en ese momento, si hubiese llegado en el momento justo en que le quitaba su virginidad o en el instante donde la asesinaba. Gracias al cielo no habían pasado ninguna de las dos cosas, pero ¿Si hubiesen ocurrido?

Golpeó el banco con su puño. Otaki llegó con las bebidas, le entregó una y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró con tristeza. Lo entendía perfectamente, se sentía responsable y diga lo que diga no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Pero Heiji tenía que entender, que había llegado a salvarla, no estaba muerta y no le habían robado del todo su pureza. Eso seguía reservado para esa persona especial para la pequeña Toyama, y Otaki podía apostar con total seguridad que ese sujeto era Heiji.

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir a tu casa? Puedes regresar mañana a primera hora...- Le propuso el policía al joven detective.

Heiji simplemente lo miró y le dio un sorbo a su café. No necesitó palabras para hacerle entender que no se movería de ese lugar, que si tenía sueño dormiría allí, pero no regresaría a casa, no hasta ver a Kazuha.

Y así sucedió. Al rato de haber terminado el café cayo rendido al sueño y se despertó bien temprano por el movimiento que había en el pasillo del hospital. Aun así no se atrevió a entrar, estaba controlando sus sentimiento, moría por ingresar y hablarle, gritarle quizás, abrazarla, pero su mente exigía paciencia, y era lo que haría, tendría paciencia.

La media mañana llegó, Otaki lo dejó solo. No podía quedarse más tiempo con su pequeño amigo, debía regresar a su trabajo, de todos modos, Conan y Ran habían llegado al hospital así que podrían reemplazarlo, el niño de anteojos podría ser el apoyo de Heiji mientras él no estuviese.

-¿No vas a entrar, Hattori?- Preguntó el mini detective, después de ver como ingresaba Ran al cuarto. Si bien era un investigador muy bueno, no tenía idea que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su amigo en ese momento.

-No aún, Kudo- Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espero que sea pronto, la única persona que ella debe querer ver en este momento eres tú...

Le sonrió e ingreso en la habitación, donde había entrado Ran. Desde afuera se podían oír las risas de esas dos, junto con las del padre de la adolescente, quien salió segundos después. Los dos hombres se miraron fijo. Heiji se puso de pie, era hora de entrar. Lo sabía, lo sentía.

-Voy aprovechar para ir a mi casa a darme un baño, cuando regrese supongo que ya tendrá el alta- Comunicó el oficial, al hijo de su superior.

-Si, señor- Respondió titubeante.

Toyama dio medio vuelta, se movió un par de pasos hacía delante pero se detuvo. El moreno lo miro extrañado, mientras el hombre respiraba hondo y apretaba los puños al lado de su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Hattori- Expresó el sujeto retomando su camino. Le había agradecido, porque sino hubiese sido por ese chiquillo, su pequeña niña no estaría más a su lado, y a pesar que el plan de Heiji era quitársela y eso lo sabía muy bien, nunca le prohibiría a él, llevársela. Rió para sus adentros, su hija estaba grande tenía que aceptarlo, era hermosa, madura, frágil y a la vez fuerte. No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle a ese mocoso por haberle permitido a Kazuha, vivir todo lo que debía vivir.

Lo vio partir y se plantó frente a la puerta. Estiró su brazo y temblando sujeto el picaporte. Por fin ingresó. Se quedó pasmado, Kazuha reía a carcajadas, haciendo como si todo lo ocurrido el día anterior nunca hubiese existido. Maldijo para sus adentro. Estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no largarse a llorar, odiaba que se haga la fuerte, sonreía de ese modo, se divertía para que nadie se preocupe por ella. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar asustada ¿Por qué no quería entenderlo?

-¡Heiji!- Exclamó Kazuha –Acércate, rápido- Lo invitó animada.

Él asintió dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, aún así sus ojos se veían duros, estaba disgustado y no le salía ocultarlo. Conan y Ran entendieron que debían partir, se notaba en el ambiente que los dos adolescentes necesitaban un encuentro a solas. Los dos habían esperado ese momento desde el instante en que el moreno había salvado a su amiga. El joven detective ocupo el asiento en el que antes había estado sentada Ran, mientras mantenía su mirada en la partida de ella y el pequeño, sin querer mirar a Kazuha.

-¡Esp...-

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- La interrumpió con un grito, un grito lleno de impotencia y bronca -¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué no muestras lo que verdaderamente sientes? Preferiría verte llorando a tener que aguantar tu inútil sonrisa que intenta no preocupar a nadie, pero sabes, nos preocupas mucho más haciendo ese tipo de cosas...- Mientras escupía todas esas palabras de forma rápida, apretaba sus puños sobre sus rodillas, y miraba el suelo. Se sintió algo aliviado, por fin había podido decirle algo de todas las cosas que tenía guardada dentro de él.

-Lo siento... no quería que nada de esto ocurriera, no creí que él era malo, Heiji. Perdóname por ser tan tonta...- Se disculpó temblando.

-¡No tienes que disculpar...!- Exclamó levantando su cabeza de una forma brusca y quedándose mudo al encontrarse cara a cara con su amiga, que había bajado de la cama con delicadeza mientras se disculpaba y se había acercado a él sin que se percatara -¿Qué haces, Kazuha?

Kazuha suspiró mientras atrapaba con sus dos manos el rostro de Heiji. Cerró sus ojos con delicadeza acercándose de a poco a los labios del moreno.

-Algo que debería haber pasado hace mucho, y no quiero volver a correr el riesgo de no poder hacerlo... por primera vez contigo, Heiji.

Ya no podía hacerse el idiota, él también se moría por hacerlo, se moría por probar sus labios y los capturo con ferviente deseo, sujetándola por la cintura y llevándola contra su cuerpo. Se sentían tan bien, aferrándose a sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor que ambos emanaban, apreciando el cariño que cada uno se tenía. Por fin ese momento había llegado, que ambos los esperaban, quizás ella lo demostraba más, pero él también había aguardado por la llegada de ese maravilloso instante.

En su cabeza retumbaban las palabras del atacante de Kazuha: _Sabes, no me dejo besarla_, claro que no iba a dejarlo, esos labios eran de suyos, su amiga los guardaba para él, para ningún otro.

La separó de sus labios con lentitud para apreciar su rostro sonrojado, respiro hondo, sonrojado pero feliz. Tantas cosas habían pasado para que por fin uno de los dos tome coraje a dar el primer paso, y no estaba contento sabiendo que la que se había armado de valor había sido ella.

-Ahora puedo estar tranquila, mi primer beso es tuyo- Le sonrió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, que él seco rapidez con la punta de sus dedos. Kazuha se lanzó sobre Heiji y lo abrazó con fuerza, ahora si lloraba angustiada –Gracias por llegar, gracias por salvarme... Sino te tuviera estaría perdida, gracias Heiji...

El moreno le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarla, estaba algo molesto, porque si Kudo no hubiese estado ayudándolo nunca la hubiese encontrado, y el final podría ser otro. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía sacárselo de la cabeza, por lo menos hasta que estuviese solo, ahí podría torturarse con lo que quisiera, pero ahora debía atender a Kazuha, que había apartado su orgullo para darle las gracias, no debía hacerlo, pero lo había hecho. Tenía que brindarle apoyo, confianza, seguridad, tenía que decirle esas palabras que sentía por ella y que ella se merecía escuchar.

-Yo sin ti también estaría perdido, ahou...- Confesó –Te amo, Kazuha...- Le susurró en el oído con el semblante serio.

Kazuha se alejó del cuerpo de Heiji de forma brusca y lo miró sorprendida como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado. El detective la observó de reojo y se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo voy a repetir, ahou.

-Yo también...Te amo tanto, Heiji- Él le sonrío y ella se lanzó a su boca, para besarlo una vez más.

La puerta se abrió de repente e ingresó en el cuarto Toyama, junto a Ran y Conan, quienes miraron la escenas y se sonrojaron. El padre de la paciente había olvidado su celular sobre la mesilla que había al lado de la cama.

Los rostros de los dos adolescentes se tiñeron de rojo con agilidad. Heiji no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de su boca, trago saliva esperando lo peor. Kazuha con rapidez volvió a recostarse. El Oficial de policía quito la dura expresión de su cara y comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver el rostro de espanto de su hija y su _amigo._

-Tranquilos..- dijo sosteniendo por un hombro a Heiji, quien no podía cambiar su semblante espantado –Me alegra que por fin hayan aclarados sus sentimientos, niños. Luego tu y yo, Hattori, tendremos una charla, pero tranquilo, nada importante.- Le sonrió y Heiji podría jurar que le había sonreído con malicia.

El hombre volvió a reír, y contagió su carcajada a cada uno de los presente, inclusive Heiji. Había que festejar, todos estaban bien, todos estaban contentos, no había más peligros, era tiempo para ser felices, por lo menos hasta que se topen con otro asesinato y bueno, la mente curiosa de ese joven moreno se iría por un rato de ella para resolver el rompecabezas, pero Kazuha lo aceptaba, porque no había nada que la ponga más feliz que la sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, y aun que pareciera raro, en ese instante, Heiji le sonrío con esa misma expresión.

* * *

**Este fue el final de esta humilde historia, agradezco mucho a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de leerla y los que me dejaron reviews que me dieron animos para continuarla. De todo corazón se los agradezco.**

**Y bueno, no se.. nos veremos con alguna otra historia de Detective Conan (?) Por ahora no se me ocurre ninguna otra, pero si a alguien se le ocurre bienvenida sea la ayuda :P **

**Igual si Gosho no hace que aparezca Heiji en los próximos capítulos del manga voy a desesperar xD Lo extraño (?) jejeje**

**Hasta una nueva historia de Conan ^^**

**Besos :3 **

**Rukia **


End file.
